1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique related to display and printing of form data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique of storing format data in a nonvolatile memory, executing form overlay processing using the format data and form data, and printing the result. In form data, data of a plurality of categories are internally divided into fields and stored.
A user who wants to preview or print a specific page must search for desired data by character string in each field of form data.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-252725 discloses a technique of visualizing a data structure by displaying a tree view.
The technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-252725 acquires information of chapters contained in document data and hierarchically displays the document structure. However, this technique does not allow for searches in each field of form data.
To preview a form data search result and then preview another page (field) or designate the print range, the user must execute a search again by designating a character string serving as a search key in each field.
The operation of designating a character string again and searching a large quantity of form data to specify the data desired by the user is cumbersome. Searching for desired data (preview data or print data) requires the user to do an operation with poor operability in a search and print range setting and poor search result recognizability.